La Luna
by Maria Milagros Cullen
Summary: Esta es una historia que cree yo, no tiene nada que ver con Twilling, Por favor mirenla, la escribi yo. Nataly Honson era una chica normal pero su vida esta a punto de cambiar... Una historia muy complicada y difícil de comprender... LA GUERRA DE LOS ÁNGELES Y LA IDEA DE PROTEGER A ESA PERSONA TAN IMPORTANTE ANTE EL MAL... Gracias por leer !
1. Perdida

DEJO EN CLARO QUE TODA COSA QUE ENCUENTREN CON LA VIDA REAL FUE SOLO COINCIDENCIA ESTO FUE CREADO POR MI CABEZA.! COMENTEN PLISS!

PERDIDA

La luna resplandecía la noche fría y tranquila...

Yo Nataly Honson estaba perdida en el centro de un callejón oscuro en Londres parecía que no tuviera fin. Asustada sentí un fuerte golpe, al darme cuenta abrí los ojos era un sueño mejor dicho una pesadilla. Adolorida me toque la cabeza y medio dormida me levante del suelo, fui al baño a a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes...Fui al armario que se encontraba en mi habitación. Pero primero abrí las cortinas de mi balcón. Alarmada vi a mi reloj ya eran las 9:35 tenía que llegar al instituto a las 7:00. Me puse rápidamente la ropa que suelo usar, baje las escaleras apurada y agarre las llaves de mi choche...Frank mi padre ya avía ido a la Estación De Bomberos, él trabajaba allí hasta la noche.

Fui corriendo y en el camino me tropecé un par de veces. Ya en el coche encendí la calefacción ¡estaba helado! fui rápidamente pero con precaución al instituto. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento me estacione lo más cerca posible.

Me baje rápido de mi choche, pero en las corridas choque contra un chico...Tenía el pelo color dorado, de ojos marrones y dientes blancos .Parecía un buen chico, estaba en un estado de shock al parecer los dos hasta que volvimos al mundo real. No me había dado cuenta que todos mis libros habían caído al piso.

_ Lo lamento. Dijo el

_ No hay de que lamentarse, fue culpa mía.

Intente alzar mis libros pero él fue más rápido.

_Toma_ me dijo mientras me entregaba los libros.

Gracias respondí, me llamo Nataly Honson _me presente.

_ Yo Taylor Cail, un gusto conocerte.

_ Igual mente Taylor _ el sonrió y me pregunto...

_ ¿a qué clase vas?

_En realidad estoy llegando un poco atrasada, ahora me dirijo hacia Historia Del Arte.

Con una cara de sorpresa me dijo:

_Yo también me dirijo allí nada más que olvide mi libro en mi auto.

Sorprendida dije_ ¡guau! ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

_ Por supuesto_ me afirmo. Pero espera que busque algo en mi auto. _ De repente escuche la alarma de su auto era un Jeep bellísimo, auto que quería para los dieciocho...Cuando se acercó a mí, ya con los libros en sus manos blancas le dije:

_ ¡Guau que auto tienes!

_ ¿te gusta? valla eres la primera. _ Sonrió y volteo para ver al Jeep y sonó devuelta la alarma para cerrar el coche.

_ Bueno vamos Nataly

_ ¡vamos!

Mientras caminábamos deseaba hacerle un par de preguntas.

_ ¿Em Taylor?

_ ¿Qué pasa? Nataly

_ Tengo un par de preguntas para ti, no sé si me dejas.

_ Adelante

_ Genial ¿Eres nuevo aquí? No se no te había visto antes.

_ Sí, me mude a Londres hace dos días, empecé ayer.

_ ¿Dónde vivías antes de mudarte?

_ En San francisco, mi casa estaba metida dentro de bosque es que a mi papa le gusta cazar. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

_ No. Solo era eso

_ Bueno es aquí, tengo una pregunta para ti Nataly

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Son buenos nuestros compañeros?

_ Si quédate tranquilo Taylor, te trataran bien.

Entre un poco desesperada, de una patada abrí la puerta y todos los alumnos y el profesor nos miraron asustados y asombrados. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, fui a paso rápido a mi mesa agarrando la punta de mi campera con mucha fuerza, mis mejillas seguían rojas.

Me sentaba al lado de mi amiga Josefina. De repente ella me pregunto:

_ ¿Adónde estabas Naty? Pase todo Lengua y Geometría sola, de suerte llegaste antes del almuerzo no me gusta estar sola en la guerra de comida...

_ Tranquila yo seré tu escudo.

_ Bueno gracias, eres la mejor

_ Perdona a mí tampoco me gustaría estar en lengua sin ti con el maestro Spike.

_ ¡jajá! _ Josefina se rio tan fuerte que de repente se tapó la boca ya que la maestra Anna se acercaba enojada.

_ Chicas si se divierten tanto porque no nos hacen reír a nosotros dijo señalando la clase.

_ Emmm... estábamos hablando de...de..._Josefina se quedó muda.

_De la tarea de ayer, estábamos revisando. _ Mentí.

_ Aaah... ¿y cuál es la gracia? _ Nos pregunto

_Me he equivocado e echo una respuesta muy tonta explico Josefina a la maestra Anna.

_ Valla que bueno que les entretenga mi clase. Bueno la clase término recuerden leer la página 45 del libro.

Agarramos los libros y salimos directamente al comedor. Justo cuando pasamos la puerta nos largamos a reir, pero cuando se acabaron las risas Josefina me pregunto:

_ Bueno. ¿A dónde estabas?

Me tropecé con el chico nuevo nada más eso

_ Aaah_ dijo con cara sospechosa.

La mire asustada. De repente alguien me agarro el brazo, con curiosidad mire para atrás a ver quién era. Era Taylor parecía que nos quería preguntar algo.

_Josefina él es Taylor, el chico nuevo.

_Taylor ella es Josefina.

_ Un gusto _dijo Taylor

_ Igualmente, dime Jose.

- Em.. Chicas... ¿me puedo sentar en su mesa con sus amigos?

_ Si por su puesto_ dije yo al igual que Josefina.

_ ¡Genial gracias chicas; las veo allá!_ Dijo el mientras salía corriendo hasta el comedor.

_ Es lindo, por lo menos para ti Dijo Josefina.

_ Lo acabo de conocer Jose.

_ Si y así empiezan las relaciones

_ Si por su puesto dije con un tono sarcástico.

Estábamos ya en la mesa con mis amigos y amigas llamados: Tomas Baltin, Marcos Sterfin, Candela Correll, Stela Stina, Marissa Filtons, Baltasar Gausten y por su puesto Taylor.

Taylor se sentó al lado de Baltasar yo me senté al frente de él y al lado mío estaban Josefina y Stela.

En la mesa todos tenían una conversación diferente: Tomas y Marcos hablaban de autos, Baltasar y Taylor hablaban de peliculas, Marissa y Candela de ropa y Stela, Josefina y yo hablábamos de Tomas, el novio de Stela.

Entre los gritos me voltee para ver que tal la estaba pasando Taylor con sus amigos nuevos. Mientras lo observaba sus ojos se encontraron con los míos yo le hice una sonrisa y el me giño el ojo asegurándome de que estaba todo bien. Luego me dirijia a Stela que no dejaba de hablar que Tomas y de que la invito a ver una película al cine.

Luego la campana toco todos se levantaron de sus sillas tan rápido como pudieron pero Taylor no. No tenía ni idea que la ahora que seguía era la de gimnasia el tema era que la maestra Gabriela era muy recta, si llegabas un minuto tarde teníamos que jugar al quemado. Apurada agarre la mano de Taylor y los nueve salimos disparados al gimnasio. Chocamos contra la puerta de la sala que hizo que Taylor se promesara que hizo que Stela también callera al piso igual que los demás incluyéndome. Todos reímos

Mientras la maestra Gabriela veía su reloj. Nosotros llegamos justo eso significaba que nosotros teníamos el balón. Todos jugamos, salimos ganadores. Cuando salimos de clase asimos planes para la noche. Invité a todos a comer piza a la pizzería de la esquina de mi casa. Todos nos despedimos.

_ Adiós chicos nos vemos esta noche _me despedí

Estaba llegando al auto hasta que escuche un grito que decía "Nataly espera"...Me di media vuelta para ver quién era. Fui muy tonta en no haberme dado cuenta antes, era Taylor venia corriendo por la vereda del instituto. Cuando me alcanzo me pregunto si algún día podía ir a su casa. Yo le dije que si, me gustaba mucho hacer amigos.

_ ¡Genial! nos vemos esta noche Nataly.

_ Adiós Taylor un gusto haberte conocido

_ Igual! adiós!

DEJO EN CLARO QUE TODA COSA QUE ENCUENTREN CON LA VIDA REAL FUE SOLO COINCIDENCIA ESTO FUE CREADO POR MI CABEZA.! COMENTEN PLISS!


	2. Salidas

Salidas

Me subí a mi coche, prendí el aire caliente y hice marcha tras para salir. La casa como siempre estaba vacía, Frank seguía en el trabajo. Subí a mi baño a darme una ducha no sé cuánto tiempo paso porque cuando salí ya era de noche entonces me apresure me puse una blusa blanca y unos jeans rotos y de color azul oscuro y en los pies unas John Foos. Agarre mi teléfono que antes de ducharme lo puse en la mesita del baño, llame a Frank para avisarle que salía con mis amigos a comer, agarre una campera color marrón claro y Salí de la casa a corridas y fui a la pizzería de la esquina. Todos me esperaban hay estaban sentados arriba de una mesa afuera y justo escuche un grito que decía "¡llego Nataly chicos!" era Baltazar el que gritaba, saludé a todos y nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la mesa en la que se habían sentado.

Todos la pasamos genial, pedimos una piza con salame y unas papas fritas, todos pidieron para tomar una coca cola.

Pasaron barias horas y empezamos a caminar diciendo chistes bobos. La estaba pasando genial y cada vez mejor ya que en ese entonces choque contra un chico, un alumno, compañero mío, era hermoso, se llamaba Riley, me gustaba desde el día que me mude a Londres, el me ayudo a conocer la ciudad, siempre estábamos agarrados de la mano pero justo ese día llego una chica mucho más hermosa que yo se llamaba Tiffany Alvord, tenia mas dinero, todo el colegio se le acercaba, pero al otro dia desaparecían y eso ya después se hizo de costumbre, lo tenia todo y después de unos dias también lo tenia a el . No pude creer cuando vi su rostro de repente el me dijo:

_ ¡Mi Naty!_me dijo mientras me alzaba y me tiraba al cielo dándome un beso en la mejilla_ como lamento haberte dejado amor.

_ Valla Rile que casualidad ¿que le a pasado a Tiffany?

_ me dejo y no era mi tipo y te extrañaba_ me dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios. Yo le respondí el beso como ninguna otra vez hacia tres años.

De repente escuche a Taylor toser tratando de llamar la atención. Y funciono. Nos despegamos luego de escuchar a Taylor y este se presento.

_ Me llamo Taylor, soy mejor amigo de Natal

_ yo soy Riley el ex y futuro novio de Nataly, ¿no es así amor?

En ese momento me puse como un tomate no sabía que decir porque yo estaba esperando a alguien especial pero seguramente iba a tardar así que le dije lo que s eme vino a la mente.

_Sí.. No estoy muy segura de eso Riley, ellos son Marcos, Josefina, Balta...

_ Si, Si, sino me importa, solo era eso lo que quería saber adiós llamame _dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla_ adiós.

Todos saludaron con desganas a Riley.

_Me cae mal ese tal Riley… bueno me tengo que ir adios_ Taylor parecía algo enojado . ¿Que le pasaba? Recien lo conocía no podia caerle mal. Al final Taylor se marcho por ese callejón oscuro tan parecido a mi sueño parecia como si se hubiera ido volando como un superhéroe, un ave, un fantasma o un ángel… Que? Mi papa me dijo que la gente había visto angeles y al parecer las historias de papa me estaban afectando la cabeza …

_Es rapido, muy rápido _Baltazar parecía asombrado estaba boquiabierta. Pues todos en realidad.

_Si a el no le va a causar problemas los jueves en gimnasia con la maestra Gabriela _Marcos estaba igual que Baltazar, asombrado. Yo estaba aun con la mano arriba para despedirme de Taylor, pero fue tan rapido que creo que no me vio.

_Adiós _ susurre

_¿quieres que lo llame?_ Me pregunto Marcos_ hey Natt ¿estas bien?

_si, si tranquilo Marcos_ estaba en inmóvil. No lo podía creer Taylor estaba enojado con Riley, no lo avía dicho pero era obvio.

_¿Que hora es?_ pregunte

_las cinco de la mañana

_genial, papa me castigara, me voy, adios chicos nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Frank estaba dormido en el sofa, entonces subí las escaleras, sin que se despertara. Estaba en estado de shock, Riley había aparecido, mi ex novio que tanto amaba, que me había dejado plantada por la apuesta, millonaria y popular Tiffany Alvord. Era extraño ¿que le pasaba?¿porque me eligió a mi?. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me agarre le cabeza entre las manos y me puse la pijama

_que extraño_ dije hablando yo sola mientras me rendía tirándome en la cama_ No, no puede ser es una locura...

Cuando me desperté me di una ducha me cambie y me apresure a la computadora para ver si lo de ayer había sido real, en un momento me estrese pero luego me puse feliz, había conocido a Taylor. Después de contemplar la computadora por unos minutos, luego me di cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa, luego mire al reloj de la computadora no era muy tarde solo habían pasado unos minutos, asi que tome mi bolso y fui hacia mi coche, como siempre Frank ya se avia ido a trabajar. Ese dia no asía tanto frio, pero igual puse la calefacción. En el instituto me esperaban: Baltasar, Marissa, Stela, Marcos, Candela, Josefina y Tomas .Me preguntaba cada segundo del dia ¿donde estaba Taylor? todos me miraban parecían preocupados por mi, no podia creer que lo de ayer habia sido real.

Ya en el coche quise pasar a ver a frank...Cuando pase por la estación de bomberos vi que estaba repleta de gente llorando. ¿Que podría a ver pasado? Puuf que pregunta tan tonta, era obvió se avía derrumbado una casa o un gato miedoso le avía dado un infarto al subirse a un gran arbol...Pus no sabia y me daba curiosidad, así que estacione mi coche y baje para preguntarle a Frank ¿que era lo que avia pasado? Ya cuando baje del auto, paso una familia llorando ,alcanse a ver que la familia miraba al cielo y asía la señal de la cruz. ¿Que les pasaba? bueno ya basta de preguntas tontas...Era muy ovio algo les podia haber pasado a algun familiar, eso explicaría lo de la señal de la cruz...Bueno cuando entre a la estación de bomberos, me dirige a la sala de Frank...El estaba hay, con la cabeza entre las manos ,parecía estresado.

_¿Que pasa papa?¿a pasado algo malo?

_¿que hases aqui Nataly?

_¿que no te puedo visitar?

_perdona Natt es que los clientes dicen que han visto a otro angel, Y ahora nos estan obligando a encontarlo, pero tenemos otros casos pendientes...Otra familia dice que han visto otro angel, ¿Que le pasa a la gente? ¡esta loca!

Frank siempre se enoja si algo no sale bien, como en este caso. Frank estaba estresado asi que sali de la sala y me dirige a la calle en donde se encontraba mi coche. Tenia en mente salir a ver una pelicula al centro, primero se me ocurrio invitar a Stela pero me iba a hablar de Tomas, su novio, despues pense en Josefina, pero finalmente pense en Taylor. Agarre el celular y marce su numero,antes de llamar me quede mirando al telefono pero despues de cinco minutos mirando mi celular me decidí y llame. Despues de dos tonos escuche al fin la vos de Taylor...

_hola Naty

Me hablaba como si me hubiera visto ayer pero no era sierto hacia tres semanas que no lo veia tres o mas...

_¿perdona? no te en visto en casi un mes ¿y lo unico que me dices es "hola Naty"?

_lo lamento es que a sido un mes dificil Nataly creeme...

_tengo tiempo. _No quería ser una insoportable pero estaba furiosa

_luego te explico Natt...

_Bueno...te quería preguntar ¿si querias venir a ver una pelicula conmigo?

_¡por supuesto!

_¿adonde te paso a buscar?

_no, no, yo te paso a buscar, mi casa esta muy lejos

_ha bueno_ luego dijo algo que no escuche muy bien el dijo "Portubien" no entendi lo dijo muy rapido...

_¿Que?

_nada, nada bueno te paso a buscar,¡adios Natt!

_adios, nos vemos.

Luego de que cortara me subi al auto y fui muy rapido a la casa a bañarme tenia una pinta de perro...Me bañe y me puse una blusa amarillo claro,unos jeans blancos,unas sapatillas"Nike"y un collar que me avia regalado mi mama Sofia que murio cuando nacio mi hermanita Sara...Aun que se una cosa, ella murió feliz porque ella sabia que Sara estaba bien,que ella le regalo algo antes de que ella se fuera...el regalo de la vida...Me quede sonriendole al collar hasta que una bocina se escucho me puse rapido el collar y mi perfume faborito el de "47street,baje rapido a la puerta pero algo me lo interrumpio no estaba sola avia algo en la casa era algo caliente, algo que pasaba al lado mio cada segundo de mi shock, una ola caliente se atravesó por mi pecho...Luego escuche que la puerta se abría, de repente dentro de mi un alivio apareció...era Taylor...

_Nataly sube ya al auto_ me dijo en un tono furioso. Yo sali por la puerta y le vi...

_¿tu no vienes?_Fue una pregunta estúpida, y no pude evitar reir de mi misma

_anda subiendo, yo ya voy._ Dijo con el seño fruncido.

Estaba en el auto congelada estaba el aire frio al maximo...cuando Taylor se subio al auto me miro y dijo:

_no pasa nada

_bueno...

_¡vamos..!_ el viaje fue silencioso...fue hermoso...ya en el cine entramos a nuestra sala aviamos ido a ver una película que se llamaba"¡NO ME MIRES!"era graciosa pero no tenía ganas de reírme seguía en shock, sentí como los ojos de Taylor se clavaban en mi rostro confundido...Cuando salimos de la sala de cine el me pregunto:

_¿que te gustaría cenar Natt?.

¡QUE QUE! me estaba invitando a cenar con el...¡WOW! ni me quería imaginar mi rostro porque en el decía todo...

_Sip justo lo que estas pensando...Estoy hambriento...

_¡Yo igual!¡vamos!

Solía salir con Riley, pero no era lo mismo salir con Taylor...Taylor me entendía era mi amigo... y la pasaba mejor...

DEJO EN CLARO QUE TODA COSA QUE ENCUENTREN CON LA VIDA REAL FUE SOLO COINCIDENCIA ESTO FUE CREADO POR MI CABEZA.! COMENTEN PLISS!


	3. Hermanos

Hermanos…

_¿Te gusta?_ me pregunto Taylor, mirando mis fideos con camarones.

_Sí. ¿Y a ti?_ dije mirando su pescado intacto

_mmm comí algo de mi casa antes de salir...Elizabeth me echo, ya que iba a ser una fiesta de pijamas con "nuestras" primas Nicole, Makena, Irma y Paolett, pero se cánselo será este fin de semana...Mi hermana es muy...

_Perdona, ¿tienes hermanos?_ le corte

_Si...Elizabeth, John, Jackson... Tengo el presentimiento que tu y Elizabeth serán muy buenas amigas.

_ Pues si tu lo dices sabelotodo _ Dije riendo.

_ Es medio molesta y puede ser que mis hermanos te den… algo de miedo.

_ Si tu estuvieras con mis familia te arrepentirías de todo lo que estas diciendo._ Dije pensando en el tío Clark parado en la mesa del comedor bailando sin su camiseta, reí al rememorar ese momento.

_ Háblame de tu familia , se nota que la quieres mucho.

_Pues…mi mama murió cuando yo era pequeña, murió al nacer mi hermana Sara que hace mucho que no veo… fue de vacaciones a un lugar de Washington… Charlo con ella pero sale mucho siempre quiso ir a ese lugar…en realidad era nuestro sueño, pero yo puedo esperar…

_ Lamento lo de tu mama… _ Dijo sin saber que comentar.

_Tengo a mi hermana_ dije esbozando una sonrisa.

_Hay momentos que me dan ganas de tirar a todos mis hermanos por la ventana pero nose que haría sin ellos… John es un buen peleador que digamos , Elizabeth me comprende siempre y Jackson es un buen bromista y defensor, es un poco mas fuerte que John..

_ No parece tan mala tu familia…

_ No es una familia muy normal que digamos…_dijo sonriendo_ Mis padres, Mery y Peter, son una maquina que emite amor y comprensión eso me hace sentir mejor ,se ríen de mis hermanos y me dicen que soy el mas " Santo " no sé si están cierto… me gusta molestar a mis hermanos me hacen vivir cada vez mas la vida .

Nos reímos cometamos los actos de nuestros compañeros…hasta que llego el tema… ESE TEMA. Roge para que no diga mucho.

_Rayler no me cae bien _dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_ A mí tampoco que digamos… No pude soportar cuando se fue y que no se haga muchas ilusiones que me arrodillare en sus pies por volver _ Note un brillo en los ojos de Taylor._ Tal vez como amigo…Es muy…

_ Desubicado, idiota…

_ Impetuoso. _Le corte

_Además.

_No sé qué decirte Taylor…

_ Bueno en ese caso…¿si tanto quieres ver a mi familia por que no pasamos un rato?

_ Bueno pero si tu no quieres…

_ No me mientas, ¿quieres ir Nataly?

_Si _ dije sonriendo.

_¡Pues, vamos!

Esta noche seria rara, tenia ese presentimiento en mi pecho…

El viaje se baso en bromas y risas hasta que llegamos a una casa enorme, solitaria y muy iluminada. Desde el auto se podía ver en la calle a dos chicos peleando en la calle debían de ser Jackson y John, no parecía una pelea brusca se parecía a una echa solo por diversión. Taylor susurro algo que no puede entender cuando aparco el auto al lado de los dos chicos nos bajamos y uno sorprendido dijo:

_Valla Teddy ya en contaste novia ! _ Taylor le dedico una mirada seca, yo lo único que hice fue reírme .

_ Jackson sierra el pico es una amiga. _ Dijo Taylor pegándole un codazo a su hermano.

_ Hola me llamo Nataly Honson

_ Hola, somos Jackson y John seguramente nuestro hermanito te comento de nosotros ya que somos mucho mas fuerte y lindo que el… _ Dijo John riendo y sacándole la lengua a su hermano menor, Jackson se le unió a las risas.

_Eso es mentira!_ dijo una chica saltarina y muy hiperactiva _ Taylor es mucha mas fuerte y lindo que ustedes dos pedazos de lagartijas _ Dijo sacándole la lengua a los otros dos, acto seguido fue y beso en la mejilla a Taylor._ ¿Como te fue hermanito?

_ Bien Liza_ Dijo este abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire._ Elizabeth soltu muchas carcajadas y despeino a Taylor.

_ Ella es Nataly Honson , una compañera del colegio… me preguntaba si podías mostrarle la casa…

_ Por supuesto! Todo por ti hermanito!_ Liza me tomo de la mano y arrastrándome entramos a la casa.

Era tan bonita tenia unas escaleras de piedras y una cocina con muchos cuadros y ventanales en la sala un gran televisor y muchos sillones color coral. Liza me izo subir las escaleras con ella, me quede impactada era muy hermoso, era un circulo las escaleras en el medio y las 4 puertas que daban el paso a las habitaciones de Jackson, John, Elizabeth, Taylor y de Mery y Peter. Liza me metió a su habitación y empezó a dar vueltitas y ella dijo:

_ El sábado hay una pijama da, quieres venir?!

_ Claro aquí estaré. !

_Genial! Vamos a ser grandes amigas Natt!

_Valla que linda pieza tienes _ Dije mirando su cama inmensa y su gran guardarropa al frente de su cama había un gran ventanal que daba la vista al patio, cuando entre a su baño era mas grande que mi pieza! Me asome al ventanal y alcance a ver a Taylor, John y Jackson pelando y riendo, ahora entiendo porque Taylor me dijo que sus dos hermanos me iban a dar miedo…eran inmensos se notaban que eran fuertes pero note que abecés se comportan como niños …

_Quieres ver como molesto a mis hermanos?_ dijo con una bomba de agua en la mano. Reí al pensarlo.

_Por supuesto-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

_observa_ dijo mientras abría una ventana y aventaba la bomba a la cabeza de Jackson, acto seguido el hermano mayor subió rápido las escaleras que hizo que Liza tomara otra bomba y se la tirara a tu hermano en la cara, pobre de esta ya que agarro dos bombas a la vez y se las aventó a la cara ,Liza intento defenderse pero este agarro mas y se las tiro mas fuerte y empezó a reír a carcajadas, ella lo siguió al igual que yo Liza me agarro la mano y se fue con todas sus bombas al patio donde se encontraba Taylor y John tirando muchas carcajadas, justo cuando Jackson le quiso tirar otra ,Liza me uso de escudo y la pelota exploto en mi cara, los cuatro partidos en carcajadas no podían de parar de reírse así que saque dos bombas primero le tire una a Jack y luego una a Liza, eso hizo que pararan de reír y los otros empezaron a burlarse no puede parar de reírme Liza le tiro una a la cabeza de John y yo intentaba secar mi ropa , pero fue inútil.

Taylor me miro y soltó una carcajada, pero luego se acercó y fingió estar enojado con sus hermanos, pero cuando noto que seguía insistiendo en secar mi ropa no aguanto mas y se echo a reír.

_Liza por favor préstale algo de ropa a Nataly_ dijo este entre carcajadas.

_Vamos Natt, te prestare algo…

_Gracias Liza…

_Deberías traer ropa seca para la próxima vez que vengas Nataly_ Dijo John divertido.

_Lo tendré en cuenta_ dije guiñándole un ojo divertidamente, luego solté una risa.

Estábamos en la habitación de Liza, ella buscaba algo para que me ponga y luego busco un bolso para poner mi ropa húmeda.

_Por que no te quedas a dormir Natt?_ Dijo ella dando pequeños saltitos …

_Liza no lo se…

_Llama a tu padre!

Acto seguido saque mi celular y marque el numero de mi padre. Al segundo tono la vos de Frank sonó.

_Nataly?

-Si papa. Quería preguntarte si podía quedarme a dormir a la casa de una amiga…

_Dile que yo te llevare mañana al colegio_ susurro Liza zarandeándome el brazo

_Ella dice que me llevara al colegio mañana.

_Bueno en ese caso llamare a mis amigos a comer a casa, cuídate y no te acuestes tarde. Te quiero Natt.

_Yo igual papa, adiós! _ Corte y mire a Liza divertida que me miraba atentamente. _ Me dijo que si Liza.

_Genial!_ dijo ella saltando como loca. _ Que te gustaría hacer?

_Hablemos…_Dije con la idea de sacar un poco de información de esta familia_ no se de…

_¿Tocas un instrumento? ¿bailas? DIME QUE CANTAS! _Me corto Liza mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

_Si toco la guitarra y canto un poco y bailar solo un poco de ballet … _Dije un tanto confundida como frustrada. _Pero no hablemos de mi, soy muy aburrida…

_Yo no te veo para nada aburrida…_ Dijo esbozando una sonrisa_ y en ese caso, ¿de que quieres hablar?

_puede ser… de ustedes_ Note como Elizabeth se tenso.

_¿Como por ejemplo? _Dijo en un susurro

_De su vida, su infancia, su adolescencia _Dije mirando por el enorme ventanal donde se encontraban los muchachos.

_No quiero…_La mire confundida_ Mejor dicho...no puedo…


	4. Aprendiendo un poco mas de ti

Aprendiendo un poco mas de ti …

_Como que no puedes? _ se notaba mi voz de confundida

_Natt lo que quise decir fue…

_Fue? _ no quería ser molesta pero estaba muy intrigada.

_Es que es algo complicado…

_Soy muy inteligente, puedo comprender.

Para mi mala suerte entraron John, Jackson y Taylor al final. Se me acerco y me sacudió el cabello aun húmedo por la broma pasada hacen unas horas. Note como Elizabeth le susurraba algo a John y salían de la habitación, dejándome sola con Jackson y Taylor.

_No se que tiene Liza en contra de nosotros… _ Dijo Jackson tomado una de las bombas de Liza.

_Le abollaste el capo del auto con tu trasero Jackson_ le dijo Taylor riendo a carcajadas.

Me uní a Taylor, ¿Cómo puedes abollar un auto con tu propio trasero? John entro y le arrebato la bomba que tenia Jackson en las manos y le saco la lengua, un acto demasiado infantil para su edad. Esta familia me agradaba cada vez mas, pero aun no conocía a los padres de estos tres locos hermanos.

¿ y si no les caigo bien? ¿y si no quieren que sea amiga de Taylor…? Descarte esa idea rápidamente.

Estábamos todos juntos jugando un juego de mesa en la sala principal.

_No Taylor , si lo llegas a hacer te juro que te quitare tu guitarra._ Dijo Jack mirando a Taylor que con un solo movimiento lo dejaba fuera del partido.

_Solo es un juego Jackson _Dijo Taylor mientras sacaba a Jack del partido y el este susurraba mil maldiciones.

_Eres demasiado malo Jack_ Dijo Elizabeth mientras el otro le sacaba la lengua .

Estábamos solamente jugando Liza, John y yo. Taylor perdió gracias a John que lo dejo unas pocas partidas mas adelante que Jackson. El se quería vengar y me empezó a ayudar con mis fichas y Jack ayudaba a John intentando derrotarme mientras que la pequeña Liza se las arreglaba por si sola .

_SI, PERDISTE JOHN!_ dijo Taylor victorioso mientras el arrojaba sus fichas en el tablero haciendo que todo se desparramara en la mesa y que el partido de Liza y el mio se mezclaran.

_ERES UN MAL PERDEDOR JOHN! MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! _Dijo una Liza enojada, yo solo me dedicaba a mirar con Taylor la escena divertida.

Liza subio las escaleras furiosa y un grito nos sobresalto a todos

_JOHN QUE HAS HECHO CON LAS BOLAS!?

_LAS DESTRUI TODAS!

_ Dijo John victorioso mientras que Liza bajaba de un salto y se colcaga en Taylor

_ Teddy pegale por mi. Si? _Dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

_Si eso quieres… _Dijo parándose ,haciendo que John se levantara y encarara a su hermano. Agarre de la mano a Taylor haciendo que me mirara, y negué con la cabeza.

_Natty solo será un golpe _ no puede resistir la cara de perrito que me puso, a si que sin mas solte la mano derrotada.

John le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la panza , haciendo que Taylor haga una mueca de dolor. Pero no se dio por vencido, casi como autor reflejó le pego un buen golpe en la nariz, haciendo que sangrara .

_ Todo esto por un juego ? _ dije sorprendida , Liza solto una leve carcajada.

_ Esto pasa todos los días Natty _ me dijo riéndose como si no pasara nada

_ John, Teddy te a pegado duro! _dijo Jack mirando la escena divertido.

_ No me rendiré Taylor. Dijo un muy enojado Jonh subiendo las escaleras , intentando limpiar la sangre, mientras que Jack le pisaba los talones , dejándome sola con Taylor, en un poco incomodo silencio . Estabamos callados, pero Taylor rompió el silencio

_Que quieres hacer Nataly _ dijo el mirándome fijamente .

_No se, tu que quieres hacer? _ pregunte mirando alrededor

_Vamos a caminar . _Dijo tomándome de la mano, sacándome para afuera.

Todo era muy hermoso , caminábamos alrededor de la piscina, un poco asustada de que Jack o Jonh me tiraran al agua .

_ Quieres que llamemos a los chicos y nos metamos?

_Bueno, pero no tengo bañador…

_Liza te prestara. Vamos_ dijo agarrándome de la mano caminando hacia la puerta.

Estabamos todos en la piscina , John, Taylor y Jack peliando entretenidamente con el agua como tres niños pequeños, mientras que Liza y yo mirábamos la escena divertidas.

_¿No pueden ser mas infantiles?_ Pregunte mirando como Jack intentaba hacer el rol en el aire, algo que no lograba hacer , haciendo que los chicos rieran y que y un Jack completamente enojado intentara una y otra vez lograrlo con el mismo resultado.

_Puedo ser la mas chica de la familia, pero te aseguro que mas madura que ellos soy…_ Dijo Liza riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Mi hermana siempre se defendia cuando sus compañeras le gritaban que madurara… Ella decía que madurar era para frutas._ Rei al recordar a mi hermana pequeña contándome lo que pasaba en el colegio._ Ella se cambio de colegio por que sus compañeras decían que su madre la había abandonado, pero ella decía que se había ido a vender flores al cielo. _No pude evitar soltar una lagrima de tristeza ._ Mi madre tenia un puesto de flores a la esquina de la puerta del cementerio… Casi todos los domingos le dejo una de sus flores favoritas … Los tulipanes azules, siempre cuando iba a la florería me las enseñaba y me regalaba una de cada color… pero las azules le gustaban porque ella decía que el significado del azul es ser un color fresco, tranquilizante y se le asocia con la mente, a la parte más intelectual de la mente…

_¡Oh a mi también me gusta el azul! Tu madre debe de haber sido una persona genial… me encantaría conocer a tu hermana_ Dijo Liza sonriendo intentando cambiar el tema.

_Luego te la enseñare, ahora se fue de viaje con sus nuevas compañeras de colegio.

_Hay gente mala en el mundo, la gente nos ignora la mayoría de tiempo, no tenemos muchos amigos.

_Eso es muy raro, me han caído completamente bien, Taylor se a echo muchos amigos…

_Natt estoy muy contenta de que Taylor se allá echo amigos, pero quería informarte de que somos de mudarnos mucho…_ me corto Liza poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

_¿Eso significa que se irán? _ pregunte mirándola fijamente con temor en los ojos. Me había encariñado mucho con esta familia y tan solo los había conocido hoy.

_Si… pero falta mucho para eso.

_¿Se puede saber cuando?_ un silencio completamente largo hubo entre nosotras, solo podía escuchar los gritos de los chicos, hasta que finalmente Liza rompió el silencio .

_Quien sabe…en unos meses o en un o unos años .

_¿Y porque?

_Natt me estas cansando con las preguntas, vamos y pasémosla bien._ Intento Liza cambiar de tema nadando hasta los chicos.

No pude hacer nada por mas intrigada que este, nade donde se encontraban todos pero ahora estaba en mi mundo intentando averiguar algo pero no se me vino nada a la mente… Espero que este suspenso no dure mas… Esta familia me escondía algo, y en unos días descubriría que era…


End file.
